finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gala
Gala , also known as the Masked Man', and the Lulusathian Judge, is a minor character in Final Fantasy Type-0, although he is a key figure in the game's backstory. Appearance Gala dresses in the style of the Milites Army. He wears armor of a dark red color trimmed with azure. His suit of armor, unlike many others, covers his entire body, which appears to be extremely bulky. His helmet is ornate and similar in shape to Qun'mi Tru'e: it features wing-shaped crests and vaguely insect-like eyes. According to the Type-0 Ultimania, Gala stands 200cm (6 feet 6.7 inches) tall.Final Fantasy Type-0 Ultimania (Studio BentStuff), p834 Gala never speaks in his true form, acting in accordance with the task given to him. When he possesses Cid, he speaks in an arrogant and condescending way, treating humans, especially Class Zero, as being beneath him. Story Gala is a servant of the deity Lindzei who, alongside Arecia Al-Rashia, oversees the experiment to find Etro's Gate in which the land of Orience plays a vital part. His role is to arrive when Orience has become imbalanced as the result of one nation dominating the other three: Sending his Lulusath Warriors on the population in an effort to create a flood of souls and force Etro's Gate to open. At this time, Gala also chooses a host to become the l'Cie Arbiter of Lulusath who would instigate Finis before preparing for the next repeat of the cycle. This cycle of war, destruction and resurrection has been repeated 600,104,971 times. Each preceding time, a group of Peristylium Suzaku students, Arecia's chosen instruments for opening Etro's Gate, became l'Cie and died fighting the Lulusath Army. The l'Cie Arbiter absorbs their phantoma, the world resets and events repeat themselves. At the time of Final Fantasy Type-0, the 600,104,972nd repeat of the experiment, Gala reappears with his Lulusath warriors when the Dominion of Rubrum ends up dominating the whole of Orience in the aftermath of the unleashing of the Grand Eidolon Alexander. He is later convinced into calling the Lulusath off by Arecia after Class Zero, her chosen instruments, choose not to become l'Cie, changing the course of events that had repeated in previous cycles. When Cid arrives in the Palace of All Magic with the intention of becoming Agito, Gala meets with him and tells Cid his fate to become the l'Cie Arbiter. Cid kills himself in a vain attempt to prevent this and his body is then possessed by Gala. Gala then guides Class Zero through the Palace, setting them tasks to test their metal, although they are seriously weakened in the final test. During the final battle with Class Zero, the l'Cie Arbiter is destroyed, with the twelve members absorbing his phantoma at the cost of their lives and saving Orience. Gala descends into slumber after this. Gallery Trivia *Gala was to have had a female associate named Myuria. She was eventually cut from the game, but concept art of her exists in the Final Fantasy Type-0 Artwork Book.Final Fantasy Type-0 Artwork Book (Studio BentStuff), p102 References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters